


Tease

by SpaceCakes



Series: Lovers of the Valley [4]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Playful Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCakes/pseuds/SpaceCakes
Summary: Luna was always such a tease. Sebastian loved that about her, he truly did. But, at that moment, he wanted to try and beat her at her own game.“You don’t like my new outfit?” She asked with a playful pout.“That’s not it.” He said, his lips dangerously close to hers, “I just want you to work for it.”
Relationships: Sebastian (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Original Female Character, Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Lovers of the Valley [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834942
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Tfw you wanna get to the smut in your long fic, but it's a slow burn so you gotta wait. So you decide to write a one-shot instead.
> 
> No prior knowledge of my other fics are needed, I just kind of wrote this on a whim. Enjoy ^^

Sebastian was seated on the couch in the living room, book in hand, and a cup of coffee on the side table. It was a relaxing evening, having just finished his work for the day. He decided to celebrate his personal achievement, with his favorite comic series and a cup of his favorite blend. Sebastian had tuned everything around him out, his mind only focused on his reading. He didn’t hear the quiet footsteps or the creeks in the floor. It wasn’t until he heard his wife clearing her throat that he realized she was standing in front of him.

Looking up, he saw she was dressed in a long elegant silk night robe.  The way her eyes quickly looked from him to the side made him realize she was up to something.

“Hey, Luna.” Sebastian leaned back on the couch, placing his book face down on his knee, “Need something?”

Luna bit her lip, her sea-foam eyes finally locking on his cool grays.  Taking a breath, she wordlessly untied her robe, letting it fall into a crumpled mess at her feet. Sebastian was taken aback by the sight before him. His wife wore a red lacy lingerie set. The elegant see-through fabrics hugged her body, her nipples on full display. The “bra” was nothing more than decoration.

“I wanted to ask,” Luna licked her lips, trying to hide a smirk, “if you liked my new set.”

Luna was always such a tease.  He loved that about her, he truly did. But, at that moment, he wanted to try and beat her at her own game. She had probably expected him to get up from the couch and come to her, kissing her lips roughly, just as she liked. Just to take her right there. But he had a different idea.

Sebastian sat back, eyes never leaving hers.  He watched as she stood there, unsure if she should move. Finally, slowly, she made her way over to the couch, getting onto his lap, straddling him. His eyes wandered from her lips to her neck, finally landing on her naked breast.

“You don’t like my new outfit?” She asked with a playful pout, her hand cupping his crotch.  He held back a gasp, not wanting to give her the satisfaction.

“That’s not it.” He said, his lips dangerously close to hers, “I just want you to work for it.”

That earned him a smile, as their lips met, his fingers exploring her back before finally reaching her ass.  That’s when he noticed that her “panties” were simply a thong.

Giving her a squeeze, Sebastian felt as she grinds herself into his crotch.  He broke from the kiss and sucked the air between his teeth at the sensation. Luna didn’t even try to hide her satisfied smile. She was teasing him, the little minx. He decided to pay her back by pulling her head back by her hair and attacking her neck with kisses. They started off as soft, sweet gentle kisses. The kind that never failed to make Luna melt. He knew simply by the sound of her light sigh that she was already all his. He gave her neck a soft bite, almost as a distraction, while his fingers inched their way down her stomach, stopping between her legs. She tensed when she felt his fingers teasing her, rubbing at the soft fabric of her thong. But he didn’t want to give her what she wanted quiet yet, so his hands went back to wondering her body. Luna gave a dissatisfied whine, and he smirked against her neck, before giving it a soft bite. His hand cupped her breast, giving them a squeeze.

Luna’s soft breaths encouraged him as he played with her nipple, his other hand still entangled in her hair.  She was practically at his mercy, her hands gripping his shoulders. Just as he thought that he had the victory, she rocked her hips against his crotch, making him lose his grip in her hair. Luna, ever the opportunist, cupped his face in her hands, roughly capturing his lips with hers. He felt as she sucked on his bottom lip, felt her tongue as it grazed against his. She released his lips, her mouth finding his jaw, trailing kisses down his neck. He felt as she tugged the end of his shirt, and he obliged by removing it for her. Luna looked up at him, eyeing his neck, admiring the trail of hickies she no doubt left there. She looked almost triumphant, and Sebastian simply couldn’t have that.

His hand found itself at her crotch, this time slipping into her panties.  He watched as her look of triumph morphed into one of anticipation. Luna did always tell him he had “magic fingers.”

With his finger, he rubbed her clit in slow, gentle circles.  Luna moaned, her head resting against his shoulder. Hearing her soft gasp in his ear encouraged Sebastian to ramp up the speed. Luna's fingers gripped his shoulders, nails digging into his flesh. But he didn’t care, taking the opportunity to insert his finger inside of her.

“Fuck.” She cursed with a whimper into his ear, making him chuckle.

He made sure to make his fingers curl in that sweet _sweet_ spot that never failed to make her toes curl, “You like that?”

She wordlessly nodded; words lost with every breathless moan.  It was music to his ear. As he fucked her with his fingers, his mouth found its way to her breast, tongue swirling around her nipple. Luna’s fingers tighten their grip on his shoulders, burying her face deeper into his neck. Sebastian would slow down his pace when he felt her tremble under his hand. He didn’t want her to finish too soon. Wanted to drag this out for as long as he was able to. Play with her a little longer. _Tease her_. Make her _squirm_.

Luna’s soft lips left a trail of kisses on Sebastian’s neck.  She was probably trying to collect herself, or perhaps to distract him long enough to get the upper hand. But he won’t allow it. He pulled his fingers out of her, rubbing her clit. This time he was a bit faster, a little rougher. She let out a cry, rolling her hips. Sebastian couldn’t help but let out a satisfied growl at that reaction.

Inserting his fingers into her again, Luna’s breath hitched at the sensation.  She was soaked, his fingers sliding in and out with ease. He could tell by her soft moans and quivering body that she was close.

She whispered his name into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.  Her climax was always so mesmerizing. The way she withered in his lap, the way she cried out. She was tense for a minute, eyes squeezed shut, before going limp in his lap, her breathing ragged. She lay there, head resting on his shoulder, unmoving, recovering from her orgasm.

When Luna opened her eyes, they were unfocused at first.  Once they found him, her dazed look morphed into something hungrier. She got off his lap, the mischievous gleam never leaving her eyes.  Getting to her knees, he watched as she unbuttoned his pants, pulling them to his knees, freeing his erect dick. She took him into her hands, her eyes locked with his. Putting the tip into her mouth, he felt her tongue swirl around him. Sebastian grunted, throwing his head back. He felt Luna hum in satisfaction. Pulling him out of her mouth, she gave a kiss to his inner thigh while stroking his dick with her hand. He couldn’t help but find the gesture endearing. Taking him back into her mouth, he relished in the feeling of her warm mouth engulfing him. The feel of her lips around his cock, her tongue teasing his tip. He found himself tightly gripping the couch cushions.

Sebastian caught Luna slowly dipping her fingers between her legs, into her panties.  She started playing with her clit, while her other hand rested on her breast, teasing her nipple. The sight made him want to take her then and there.

“Luna.” He called out her name, as firm as he could do with her mouth driving him wild.  She paused, taking his dick out of her mouth, eyeing him curiously. He leaned forward, hand on her chin, tilting her head up. Standing up, he brought her with him. Peppering her neck with kisses, his hands begin exploring her body. She sighed into his touch, her hands running down his back. 

“I want you on your knees,” Sebastian whispered in her ear, voice husky.

Luna gave a light laugh at his request.  He turned her around, leading her to the couch. On her knees with her hands on the arm of the sofa, he came up behind her, placing a kiss on the base of her back. He didn’t even bother with taking off her thong, simply moving the fabric for a better view of her entrance. Positioning himself, he slipped only the tip in, blanketing over her and kissing the nape of her neck. Sebastian felt her shiver at that. She rocked her hips, as if desperate for the feeling of his dick inside of her.

He found her clit, rubbing the sensitive bud with his fingers.  Luna let out a gasp, then a whine, “Sebastian, you’re such a tease.” Her voice was breathy and light. Sebastian had to bite back an amused retort. As if she had any room to talk.

Luna gripped the arm of the couch tighter when he slowly inched himself into her.  He let out a groan of his own at the feeling of her warmth engulfing him. Her pussy always managed to render him speechless. Sebastian thrust into her, lacing his fingers into her curly hair, pulling her head back. Her neck now exposed, he didn’t hesitate for a second, as he decorated her skin with kisses. Her moans were soft, sweet. Always so nice to listen to. But he wanted more. She was always a quiet lover. He wanted to make her scream.

His fingers found their way to her clit again, playing with her as his thrust became rougher.  She gasped, hand resting in his hair, the other hand on his wrist, trying to hold him steady. She was probably beginning to feel overwhelmed.

“You good?” Sebastian whispered softly into her ear.

Luna’s breath hitched, catching her breath before answering, “Please,” She said softly, “don’t stop.”

He tried to bite back an amused chuckle.  Well, since she asked so nicely. Sebastian buried himself deeper into her, hitting that spot that always made her squirm. She reacted just as he expected, throwing her head back with a cry. Swearing under her breath, Luna squeezed her eyes shut, something she usually did when she was close. He slowed his pace, not yet ready for her to finish.

Laying a kiss on Luna’s shoulder, he bends her forward, resting her head on the arm of the couch.  Blanketed over her, he managed to thrust much deeper from behind. Every thrust, every movement of his finger against her clit, Luna would whisper “don’t stop,” under her breath, like a broken record.

Sebastian didn’t know how long he’ll be able to keep it up.  He could feel even he was reaching his limit. Luna’s legs began to tremble as she rocked with him. He swore to himself at the sight of her. Watching her come undone beneath him was always quite the sight. He followed her soon after, his grip on her hips tightening as he felt himself unravel. His mind was pure static, ears ringing. In his haze, he watched Luna, her head resting on the arm of the couch. Her eyes were closed as she breathed softly. Sebastian kissed the tip of her ear, earning him a ghost of a smile. 

He slipped out of her, laying by her side.  She rested her head on his bare chest, fingers tracing mindless patterns on his skin. The two lay in silence, both still in their post orgasm haze. Finally, it was Luna who broke the quiet.

“So,” She propped her head up, resting on her elbow, “ _Did_ you like my new outfit?”

Sebastian let out a soft laugh, bringing her in closer in his arms, burying his face in her neck.  Luna giggled at the sensation of him tickling her neck with kisses, sinking deeper into his arms.


End file.
